Episode 25: The Thing That Should Be Protected
“Hazel… you need to realize that monsters and humans are the same. You need to let go of your hatred. Nothing good will ever come of this fight.” -'' Gato to Hazel '''The Thing That Should Be Protected' is the 25th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. Synopsis Hazel orders Gato to kill the Sanzo party, in order to revive Sanzo using his comrades' soul. However, Gato wants to be in peace and doesn't listen to Hazel. The Spirit shows up, and Hazel finds out something that he never knew. What will happen to Hazel? Summary Gato smashed the rock in order to pin Gojyo and Goku down. However, they managed to avert it. And then, Sanzo knew it was a trap because he saw Gato used it once. From under the rocks, Gato got up, and Hazel healed his defections. Since Sanzo party are almost dead, Hazel orders Gato to kill them already. Later on, Gojyo chained Gato while Hakkai used his chi at him, then Goku attacks Gato which cause his body to break again. Hazel wondered why Sanzo's party is still alive. Then Goku attacked Hazel, but Gato protected him. Hazel used his remaining souls to heal Gato's defections, as he asked why Sanzo's party is still resisting. Gato uttered, "They too are invincible.". Hazel suggested pulling back, but Gato refused and decided for himself that he will finish the journey. Seeing Gato who is almost beaten up, makes Hazel disappointed for Gato did not listen to him. As later on, he heard a voice calling him, and it was the spirit according to Gato, then Goku was about to attack Hazel once again when Gato blocked the way. Hazel asked him why he was not listening to him. Gato said that this land (where they are battling) is similar to the land where his hometown is. It was the type of scenery that Gato wants to be in peace and states that their journey ends, then later, the spirit showed up and called Gato once again. The spirit protected Hazel because of the promise that it made to Gato. Back in Hazel's childhood, he was killing youkais by his self when Gato was brought to kill Hazel. When they were talking, Hazel was turning into monster because of the monster who cursed him before. As Gato told Hazel that the memories he had was a fake and it was given by the spirit. That time, the spirit said that it was Gato's fate to kill Hazel. The moment when Gato shuts Hazel eyes, he was able to see Hazel's sad memories. It was then, when Hazel's parents were killed by a monster, then a priest came and adopted Hazel. As he grew up, everyone said that his parents were killed by a monster. Hazel then asked his master if it's true. Later in the evening, A monster was chasing Hazel who'm the latter tried to kill. Since Hazel hated monsters, the monster cursed Hazel by going inside his body. His master asked if he is okay despite witnessing his tranformation into a monster. The berserk Hazel killed his own master. In his master's final moments, he told Hazel that he needs to let go of his hatred and find a person who will understand him. After remembering his memories, Hazel asked Gato why was he still alive. Gato answered that he gave his soul to Hazel, then the spirit has spoken that it was all true and after Gato was resurrected that time, he promised to his self that until his body rots away, he will protect Hazel, serve him and keep him safe. As Gato believes that there will be a day that Hazel will be free from the monster's curse. As the spirit said that it's time to put an end to it. The spirit disappeared, Gato revealed that the monster inside Hazel will emerge, if Hazel will become a monster, Gato promised that he would kill him, but he realized that he can't. In the end, Gato fades away while Hazel begs for help. While he was crying, he smiled and laughed at the same time, then after, the monster inside him emerged. Gallery Episode 25 - 5.JPG|Hazel and the spirit Episode 25 - 10.JPG|Hazel being curse Episode 25 - 8.JPG|Hazel's scar Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes Category:Filler episodes